sausageislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sausage Island II
Sausage Island II is the second installment of the Sausage Island Survivor series hosted by Lex and Brett. The season featured eighteen new contestants competing for the title of Sole Survivor. In the end, Elyse beat Skupin in a 6-3 vote and was crowned the winner. Production Sausage Island II began almost immediately following Sausage Island. The season started on November 12th, 2011. Due to a long holiday break, the season stretched out until January 23rd, 2012. The entire cast of eighteen was previously reserved before the first Sausage Island had even ended. During this time, players who didn't get a chance to reserve were already reserving spots for seasons three and four. One spot was left open, and the hosts asked potential players to apply for the eighteenth spot. The final spot went to Candice. The season was a standard two tribe format with a final two and a jury of nine, the same format at the first season. The largest difference was the inclusion of Redemption Island, which saw a player re-enter the game before the merge. Visually, the theme of the season was based on the idea of Lex, Brett, and the castaways arriving on the beaches of Sausage Island. Twists * Captain's Challenge: Like the first season, the eighteen castaways began the game by competing in a Captain's Challenge. The players had to team up to complete three different legs of a race. Judd and Ashley T won the title of captain, and were given the power to choose tribes. * Redemption Island: Each eliminated player was sent to Redemption Island for a shot to return to the game. Every round, the two inhabitants battled it out in a duel. The winner survived, and the loser was eliminated for good. Christa, the first boot, amazingly fought her way through every opponent and returned to the game just short of the merge. Redemption Island did not continue through the merge. * Hidden Immunity Idol: The player who won the duel on Redemption Island gained the power to give a clue to either of the current two tribes. Because no one knew who was still alive on RI, the player handing out the clues was always a mystery. The clues led to a hidden board, which gained players access to the Hidden Immunity Idol. * Double Tribal Council: Both tribes attended Tribal Council after competing in an Individual Immunity Challenge, and both tribes voted one member out. * Tribe Swap: Each player was tasked with creating a list of two players from their current tribe that they work with the best. With twelve players remaining in the game, those groups of three were placed in a new tribe with an opposite group of three. * Second Tribe Swap: After Christa returned from Redemption Island, the remaining players were surprised with another swap instead of a merge. Miki and Brandon were previously selected to watch the final Redemption Island duel, which secretly doubled as the power to choose the two new tribes. The two split into two even tribes of five. Because Christa returned from Redemption Island, she was given the choice of which new tribe to join. Castaways Season Summary Episode Guide http://i49.tinypic.com/apivqo.jpg Voting History http://i44.tinypic.com/bdnoz6.png Trivia * Board stats: Total Topics: 3,549. Total Posts: 18,363. * This season saw the first female Sole Survivor in Elyse. * The season tagline is "Sloppy Seconds". * Parvati became the first self voter in the series. ** Parvati was also the first player to be removed from a season. * Nine players from this season competed in Sausage Island AS ** Miki finished the highest in third place. Brandon finished the lowest in 28th. * Three players from this season were brought back as Favorites in Sausage Island IV, Eliza, Judd, and John. * A player was eliminated due to a Hidden Immunity Idol for the first time in this season. * This was the first season with a returnee twist, and the only season to date to employ a standard Redemption Island. * During a holiday break in the middle of this season, the first Mini Sausage I was hosted. Many players from the season joined the game. * The password for the Hidden Immunity Idol board was "I've been bamboozled!", a quote from the actual Survivor. This also became a season episode title. * For the first time, a player planted a fake Hidden Immunity Idol that they created. They hid it in place of the real Idol once they found it. Category:Seasons